


Celosamente

by La traductora (PerlaNegra)



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-War, Anal Sex, Anger, Angry Sex, Angst, Arguing, Drama, Established Relationship, Face Slapping, Jealousy, M/M, One Shot, Quickening Sex, Reconciliation Sex, Romance, Rough Sex, Semipublic Sex, Sexual Content, Slash, Smoking, Spanish, Translation, Wall Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-25
Updated: 2010-05-25
Packaged: 2017-10-09 17:16:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerlaNegra/pseuds/La%20traductora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco tiene un problema con los celos… y Harry también. Traducción de "Jealously" de Silent Auror.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celosamente

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Jealously](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/961) by Silent Auror. 



La copa de champán que Draco le acababa de quitar a Harry de la mano, salpicó completamente el piano cuando fue colocada encima de él con más fuerza de la necesaria. Palabras furiosas acudieron inmediatamente a los labios de Harry —palabras que al instante se dio cuenta no podía decir, mientras el ruido del cristal quebrándose interrumpía todas las conversaciones en el salón de baile.

La varita de Harry estuvo en su mano en menos de un segundo, retirando con magia el champán derramado antes de que escurriera por encima de la tapa del piano de media cola y llegara a las cuerdas del interior.

—¡Draco! —siseó, consciente de que todos podían escucharlo—. ¿Qué demo…? ¿Qué estás _haciendo_?

Las pupilas de aquellos ojos grises normalmente fríos habían devorado todo el gris, convirtiendo los ojos de Draco en dos oscuros pozos sin fondo que provocaron inquietud en Harry a pesar de su enojo. Repentinamente él se había vuelto el centro de atención —formando el ápice de un extraño triángulo entre el simpático hombre con quien había estado charlando y su furioso y agitado amante. Mentalmente, Harry rechazó el término “amante” cuando algo más que un retorcijón de molestia bastante conocido lo invadió. Novio. _Amante _era un título que Draco tendría que ganarse de vuelta, por ahora.

Draco tenía los puños cerrados a los costados.

—Nos vamos. —Las dos palabras habían sido pronunciadas en _staccato_, enfatizadas individualmente y llenas de una amenaza implícita.

Harry sintió que enrojecía; no estaba acostumbrado a ser avergonzado delante de una multitud de personas, especialmente no en las fiestas de compromiso de sus amigos. Él sólo había estado explicando por milésima ocasión que Hermione y él nunca habían sido novios, que ella siempre había estado con Ron. El hombre —¿cuál era su nombre? ¿Charles No-sé-qué, quizá?— era nuevo en la comunidad mágica de Londres, habiendo vivido en el extranjero durante mucho tiempo. Harry había estado _a punto _de señalar a Draco para explicar la exacta conexión ahí y así, enfatizar su punto, cuando la lamentable interrupción había ocurrido. Harry estaba enojado. Estaba más que enojado; estaba furioso. Y en esos días, su furia era, o al menos eso era lo que Ron decía, mucho peor que su enojo, porque significaba que Harry guardaba silencio. Tan frío como Draco en su peor momento… y de ahí era de donde Ron afirmaba le había venido eso. Harry había estado en desacuerdo, pero ya no importaba. No se movió, pero se permitió ser inflexible.

—_Yo _—dijo, con bastante claridad y muy glacialmente—, no voy a _ningún lado. _Tú, en cambio, eres libre para hacer lo que quieras.

Ese era el tono de voz que habría enviado señales de advertencia a Ron, Seamus, Neville o Dean y los habría obligado a salir del lugar lo más pronto posible. Sin embargo, las señales habituales nunca habían funcionado con Draco y aparentemente sólo continuarían incitándolo para provocar aún más a Harry. A decir algo estúpido que empeorara las cosas. Nunca habían peleado limpiamente entre ellos.

En vez de sonrojarse, Draco empalideció y sus ojos se oscurecieron todavía más.

—En ese caso —dijo, escupiendo cada palabra con precisión suficiente como para hacer que la mayoría de los presentes se estremecieran—, permíteme expresarlo de otra manera. _Me _voy. —Dejó su mirada fija en Harry, permitiendo la connotación de permanencia para penetrar en sus pensamientos, entonces abruptamente se giró y cruzó el salón de baile a grandes zancadas. Abrió la pesada y enorme puerta de roble y ésta se cerró detrás de él con un golpe sordo.

Hubo otro momento de incómodo silencio, y entonces la gente comenzó a murmurar y a moverse una vez más. Harry estaba paralizado de la rabia y la humillación —pero particularmente, de la rabia. El champán se había derramado sobre su mano cuando Draco le había arrebatado la copa, y no se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento. Harry se la frotó contra la lana de sus pantalones, apenas consciente de lo que estaba haciendo. A su lado, Charles se aclaró la garganta disimuladamente. Harry lo miró. El otro tenía un gesto en la cara que parecía pedir perdón.

—Supongo que esa es la otra razón por la que no eras el novio de Hermione —dijo, haciendo una mueca.

—_Estaba_ a punto de mencionarlo —dijo Harry de mal humor.

Charles echó un vistazo hacia las puertas.

—¿Él siempre… es así?

—Sí —dijo Harry de manera cortante y con tono duro—. Lo siento. Creo que será mejor que yo… disculpa. —Se guardó su varita y decidió que, de alguna manera, compensaría a Ron y a Hermione si se iba lo más inadvertidamente posible de ahí. Se olvidó de Charles al instante. Miles de pensamientos de todo tipo se agolpaban en su cabeza, desde ideas de ir a rogarle a Draco para que no volviera a hacer eso, de pedirle que no lo dejara, que no lo amenazara… hasta el pensamiento de sacar su varita y atravesarle el pecho con ella. Después de todo, Harry estaba furioso.

Y también estaba aterrorizado.

Eso ya había sucedido antes. Draco lo había dejado una vez, y la vida completa de Harry se había ido a pique. Ron y Hermione habían intercambiado ese tipo de mirada que significaba, más allá de toda duda, que todo ese tiempo ellos ya habían estado esperando que sucediera eso —lo cual no ayudaba a sanar la dignidad de Harry ni tampoco su corazón herido. Y aun entonces, nada de _eso _había sido culpa de Harry. Al contrario, era Draco quien _de nuevo _se había puesto irracionalmente celoso sin razón, hecho una escena en la fiesta de compromiso de sus mejores amigos y salido como tromba del lugar, humillando a Harry en frente de cientos de personas. Harry llegó hasta la puerta y continuó sin saber exactamente cómo se sentía o qué era lo que iba a decir, y sin saber si Draco estaría ahí afuera, en su apartamento o en algún otro lugar.

Pasó que Draco estaba en el corredor. Aproximadamente a treinta metros de las puertas del salón, inclinado contra la pared. Con una rodilla flexionada y el pie apoyado contra el muro, estaba fumándose un cigarrillo muggle. Un hábito que Harry odiaba. Odiaba probarlo u olerlo en Draco, odiaba que su ropa tuviera ese aroma. Y lo odiaba más que nada porque Draco lo había aprendido de Zabini, con quien había estado saliendo durante un tiempo después de su séptimo año. Harry no lo había visto fumar desde su último rompimiento y la preocupación se incrementó perceptiblemente. Porque, en primer lugar, Draco había dejado el vicio por él.

No miró a Harry ni dijo nada. Harry dudó cuando lo vio, entonces fortaleció su decisión y apretó la mandíbula, cerrando la puerta detrás de él y comenzando a caminar por el pasillo. Se detuvo a unos tres metros de Draco, las manos metidas en los bolsillos. Buscó qué decir, y el silencio le martilleó los oídos.

—Ni siquiera sé qué decir —expresó al fin.

Draco le dio una profunda calada a su cigarro y echó el humo hacia el techo.

—Entonces, ¿para qué decir algo?

El enojo hizo acto de presencia otra vez.

—Si no quieres que diga nada, entonces, ¿por qué continúas aquí? —espetó Harry.

Draco continuó con la mirada fija en la pared frente a él, pero sus cejas se arquearon y sus labios se apretaron.

—De hecho, estaba a punto de irme. Iba a darte cinco minutos para que vinieras y te disculparas, y si no lo hacías, me iba a ir. —Los helados ojos se giraron hacia Harry, perforándolo—. Para siempre.

—Oh, _joder, _Draco —dijo Harry, perdiendo el control repentinamente—. Ya no puedo soportarlo más. ¡No puedes seguir haciéndome esto toda la vida, amenazándome con romper cada vez! ¡No es justo, y no tengo nada porqué pedirte disculpas!

Draco dejó caer el cigarrillo y lo pisó para apagarlo.

—¿No? —espetó—. Lamento no estar de acuerdo con eso.

—Sí, claro, ¡pues puedes lamentarte hasta que revientes! —le gritó Harry—. Eso que yo estaba haciendo se llama conversar y tú eres un paranoico…

—No —dijo Draco cortante, empujándose para incorporarse de la pared. Caminó hacia Harry de una manera que le recordó a un depredador asechando a su presa—. No es paranoia enojarse cuando tu amante continuamente se lo pasa charlando con otros hombres en las fiestas. No es paranoia que…

—¡¿Quieres callarte?! —bramó Harry—. ¡Esto no se trata de que yo charle con perfectos extraños y trate de ser _amable_! ¡Se trata de que has arruinado la fiesta de compromiso de mis mejores amigos por culpa de tus inseguridades y me has avergonzado delante de todos! Se trata de que intentas mantenerme sometido y me sacudes bruscamente cada vez que piensas que he traspasado los límites. ¡Esto no funciona así!

Draco lo empujó con las manos.

—¿No? Entonces, ¿cómo _es _que funciona, _Potter_? —escupió—. ¿Tú eres el único que puede poner las reglas aquí? ¿Es eso? ¿Tú puedes hacer todo lo que _quieres_ y yo no puedo decir nada al respecto? ¿Es esa la manera en que funciona?

Harry lo fulminó con la mirada, particularmente cuando lo llamó _Potter. _Lo cogió de las muñecas, quitándoselo de encima.

—No, es…

—Porque no puedes tenerlo de dos maneras —lo interrumpió Draco—. ¿Recuerdas la noche en el apartamento de Dean, cuando te cabreaste porque me tomé una maldita _cerveza de mantequilla _con Finnigan? ¿Lo recuerdas? ¿Qué fue eso, entonces? ¿Tú no tienes ninguna “inseguridad”? No me salgas con esa mierda, porque yo…

—¿Qué? —exclamó Harry, el corazón latiéndole tan fuerte debido a la mezcla de sentimientos, que estaba comenzando a tener problemas para respirar, para hablar—. ¿Vas a dejarme otra vez? Tal vez ahora sea mi turno de dejarte a _ti._

Draco continuaba luchando contra él, pero se detuvo al escuchar eso.

—¿Qué? —preguntó con voz aguda. Su cara pálida por la cólera—. ¿_Quieres dejarme_?

—¡Eso no fue lo que dije! —gritó Harry—. ¡Escúchame aunque sea por un segundo, idiota!

—¡Oh, y ahora soy un idiota, ¿no?! —vociferó Draco. Retorció sus brazos para librarse del agarre de Harry, movió hacia atrás su mano derecha y con ella lo golpeó en la cara. Fuerte.

Harry se escuchó a él mismo decir algo que nunca antes había dicho. Se encontró agarrando a Draco de los hombros y apretándoselos lo suficientemente duro como para dejarle marcas que le durarían días, sin tener ninguna idea de qué era lo que planeaba hacer a continuación.

Besar a Draco _no _había estado en su lista de opciones. Pero eso era lo que estaba pasando: su boca estaba sobre la de Draco, ardiente, su lengua probando lo que Harry imaginaba eran rastros de tabaco, y era ridículo porque continuaba estando furioso, pero también estaba excitado y tampoco tenía muy en claro cómo era que había sucedido _eso_. No podía respirar; sus cuerpos estaban aplastándose mutuamente y de alguna manera su espalda se encontró apoyada contra el muro que estaba detrás de él. Los brazos de Draco apretaban a Harry como torniquetes alrededor de su tórax, y él no creía que Draco apreciaría o entendería la comparación.  Se debatía entre el deseo de dejar que eso continuara, y las ansias de empujar a Draco para _golpearlo. _Nunca antes se habían hecho daño el uno al otro, no físicamente. Al menos no más que cuando intentaban follarse, se corrigió Harry, notando también que los muslos de Draco estaban oprimiendo los suyos lo suficientemente duro como para cortarle la circulación.

Tomó la cara de Draco entre sus manos y lo empujó para separarlo de la suya.

—¡Detente! —jadeó, observando cómo sus dedos dejaban marcas blancas en la sonrojada piel.

Draco cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza como si estuviera en medio de un gran dolor. Meneó sus caderas contra las de Harry, casi demasiado cerca como para lograr obtener algo de fricción.

—No. —Apretó fuertemente la mandíbula, tácitamente negándose a seguir hablando.

Harry reconoció eso, el hecho de que al menos Draco sabía que había ido demasiado lejos y que estaba ya en la fase de querer arreglar las cosas, sólo que Harry no estaba seguro si él también estaba listo para ello.

—Detente —repitió, enojado—. Draco. Detente.

—Harry… —En esa ocasión hubo algo suplicante en la voz de Draco, y aunque continuaba con los ojos cerrados, movió su cara hasta colocarla junto a la de Harry, moliendo una afilada mejilla contra la de él. Harry sabía que Draco no se disculparía. Nunca lo hacía. Una vez le había dicho que las disculpas eran algo de lo que él no sentía necesidad, que las personas debían superarse por ellas mismas y continuar con su vida. Uno de los muchos puntos en los que estaban en desacuerdo, el cual se agravaba por el hecho de que Harry normalmente no podía _dejar _de disculparse todo el tiempo.

Esos pensamientos relampaguearon en la mente de Harry en menos de un segundo —fracciones de segundo— todo mientras continuaba atrapado en ese dolorosamente apretado abrazo del cual Draco no lo liberaría, odiándolo y todavía prefiriéndolo en vez de que Draco fuera aún más lejos que eso. No podía hablar debido a un nudo que tenía en la garganta; el mero resquebrajamiento de todo eso estaba estrangulándolo y no encontraba las palabras justas para arreglarlo o para obligar a Draco a dejar de comportarse como siempre lo hacía, o para asegurarle que él no _quería_ a nadie más y que nunca, en toda su vida, había coqueteado de manera consciente con ningún ser humano, ni siquiera con Draco. Draco había sido quien lo había conquistado, y Harry había querido ser conquistado, y a pesar de su aparente falta de don de gente, de alguna manera habían logrado comenzar una relación. Dos veces. Y ahora estaba ahí parado, abrazando a Draco y odiando el aroma a cigarro que tenía en el cabello y anhelando que existiera algún tipo de magia más allá de su entrenamiento que pudiera arreglar las cosas entre ellos.

O quizá también era tiempo de admitir que la razón siempre los eludiría, y que tal vez sería mejor para los dos tomar caminos separados. Tal vez sólo existía cierto límite de cosas que una relación podía soportar. El nudo en la garganta de Harry se intensificó mucho más.

—Te amo —dijo Draco. Fue furioso y murmurado a medias en el oído de Harry, pero aún así lo había dicho.

Harry estaba impactado. Nunca antes, ninguno de los dos había dicho eso. No sabía cómo reaccionar. Quería pensar en algo qué decir, pero se encontró estrujando a Draco contra él todavía más apretadamente que antes. Estaban moviéndose de nuevo, pero en esa ocasión la meta era mucho más mutua y ambos parecían haber olvidado en dónde se encontraban, en todos los sentidos. Se sacaron las camisas de los pantalones y se escuchó un distante ruido tintineante cuando el botón del mejor pantalón de Harry golpeó el piso.

—Tu aliento apesta —dijo Harry, aflojando la corbata de Draco.

—Lo siento.

—Deberías sentirlo. —Harry no sonrió, pero atacó a Draco con la boca y estaba casi tan furioso como había estado al principio. Pero _él lo había iniciado, _y estaba siendo rudo y posesivo y Draco estaba dando lo mejor de él en respuesta. Ambos estaban gimiendo, sólo porciones de aliento sonando en sus gargantas y la de Harry continuaba teniendo un doloroso nudo. Las manos de Draco habían llegado de alguna manera a la parte interior de su camisa, la cual estaba desabotonada, y aquellos dedos estaban pellizcando su pezón izquierdo tan duro que Harry jadeó del dolor. Gruñó y los giró a ambos, dejando a Draco de frente contra la pared.

—Nada de… lubricante —jadeó Draco.

Harry no tenía idea si había querido decir que no _tenía_ nada de lubricante o que no deseaba que Harry _usara_ nada de lubricante con él. Lo ignoró y buscó su varita a tientas dentro de su bolsillo —que estaba en ese momento a la altura de sus rodillas— y convocó un leve encantamiento para lubricar. Uno _muy _leve. Después de todo, continuaba enojado. Recordó la multitud de rostros mirándolos fijamente y se empujó dentro del dispuesto cuerpo de Draco más duro de lo que debía haberlo hecho. Draco dejó salir un ruido que pudo haber indicado dolor, y Harry decidió ignorar eso también. Se retiró y lo penetró por segunda vez, lo suficientemente duro como para dejar a Draco sin aliento.

—¿Te gusta así? —suspiró Harry con los labios en la oreja de Draco—. Creo que estás tratando de deshacerte de mí. Creo que estás tratando de culparme de algo que sabes que no he hecho y así, poder tener una excusa para irte. Eso es lo que creo. Pero hay algo: no puedes deshacerte de mí tan fácilmente. Estoy cansado de lidiar con toda esta mierda, Draco. Pero no voy a largarme. Si queremos que funcione, tienes que prometer que no volverás a amenazarme con dejarme. Que no volverás a humillarme en público. —Harry estaba moviéndose más rápido, su aliento agitándose—. No volverás a decirme que te vas, al menos que lo estés diciendo en serio y lo hagas permanentemente. —Sus manos acariciaron el torso de Draco, sus caderas, sus hombros, encontraron su erección, atrapada contra la fría pared de mármol, y Harry simplemente dejó la mano ahí, sus dedos descansando cómodamente debajo de los suaves y pesados testículos de Draco. Estaba follándoselo cada vez más rápido, y ambos jadeaban—. Necesitas… prometérmelo… —jadeaba Harry, una bruma roja nublando su visión.

Draco gimió ruidosamente y aferró la mano de Harry con la suya, apretándolas alrededor de su erección.

—Dios, Harry, _por favor… _—Los dos comenzaron a acariciarlo, las dos manos juntas, los dedos de Draco entrelazados con los de Harry—. Telo _prometo…_

Harry golpeó sus caderas una vez más, fuerte, y estaba corriéndose, cálidos chorros de semen disparándose fuera de su cuerpo como si fueran rabia contenida, y Draco estaba casi llorando debido a su necesidad de correrse también… arrojó su cabeza hacia atrás a un lado de la de Harry, exponiendo su blanco cuello. Harry, todavía jadeando, selló la boca de Draco con la suya, acariciando su miembro rápidamente hasta que ambas manos, la de él y la de Draco, quedaron cubiertas de ardiente humedad.

—¿Qué es lo que me prometes? —demandó Harry, llevando sus labios hasta la mejilla de Draco y siguiendo la línea de su mandíbula hasta su cuello, hasta su hombro.

—Te prometo que me quedaré —dijo Draco, cerrando los ojos. Encontró la otra mano de Harry sobre su cadera y la llevó hasta su estómago, entrelazando sus dedos también—. Te prometo que no volveré a avergonzarte. Te prometo que compensaré a Ron y a Hermione por lo que pasó.

Entonces Harry se salió de él y lo giró, sonriendo.

—Bien —dijo. Se obligaron a calmarse, no fuera que alguien pasara por ahí—. Y yo —continuó Harry solemnemente y con un brillo travieso en los ojos—, te prometo ponerme celoso. Admito que sí lo soy, y ahora puedes admitir que tú también lo eres. Y te prometo que nunca te dejaré por ningún otro hombre, no importa lo mucho que hable con él durante una hora de cóctel, en la línea para pagar en la verdulería, en la esquina de la calle cuando estemos esperando la luz para cruzar, en el metro, en el autobús, en un avión o en un tren.

—¿Y en un barco? —preguntó Draco sin rastro discernible de humor.

—Los barcos son diferentes —dijo Harry—. Tienen romances a bordo y todo eso.

Draco lo miró fijamente durante un segundo, entonces comenzó a reírse a regañadientes.

—Un día de éstos vas a matarme, Potter.

Harry envolvió el cuello de su amante con los brazos.

—Así es, pero es la única muerte que tú elegirías —le dijo.

—Cierto. Cabrón despiadado.

—Ese soy yo. Pero me dicen Harry.

Se besaron, o comenzaron a hacerlo cuando Draco lo interrumpió, frunciendo el ceño.

—Oye.

—¿Qué?

—Te dije que te amaba.

Harry se aclaró la garganta y jugueteó con un mechón del pelo de Draco, colocándoselo detrás de la oreja.

—Cierto —admitió.

Draco frunció el ceño aún más.

—¿Y? —demandó, sus ojos comenzando a oscurecerse otra vez.

—Pensé que nosotros no… decíamos cosas como ésa —dijo Harry, incómodo.

Draco lo observó fijamente.

—También te dije alguna vez que yo nunca me disculpaba, y recuerdo perfectamente haberme disculpado contigo por fumar.

—Sí, creo que lo hiciste —reconoció Harry—. Y… ¿lo dijiste en serio?

—Debería golpearte otra vez por esto —dijo Draco, tratando de mantener su voz neutral, pero había una enorme cantidad de incertidumbre debajo de su tono. Incertidumbre que probablemente podía convertirse en una guerra completa por su propia cuenta, y eso fue lo que al fin terminó por convencer a Harry.

Y supo entonces que amaba a Draco y también a todas sus inseguridades. A sus celos insignificantes y a sus berrinches públicos. A sus obsesiones por las cosas más triviales —como el hecho de que Harry prefiriera el vino blanco en vez del tinto— o mejor aún, que prefiriera el vino blanco espumeante que era más barato (y por el que Draco preferiría morir antes de ordenarlo en público o ser visto comprándolo); el hecho de que de vez en cuando Harry se pusiera calcetines que no eran par; el hecho de que su cabello simplemente nunca estaría perfectamente peinado como el de Draco; y una multitud de tonterías diferentes. Y de repente, nada de eso lo molestó en lo más mínimo. Harry estaba bastante seguro de que, tal vez, algún día lo volverían a molestar, pero a partir de ese momento sería diferente.

Sonrió.

—Bueno, ¿y tú qué crees, idiota?

Para su alivio, Draco le correspondió la sonrisa. Una sonrisa que rompió la tensión que se había instalado en sus facciones.

—Imbécil. Estabas comenzando a preocuparme.

—Es lo justo, después de todo lo que yo me he preocupado pensando que me botarías —dijo Harry. De nuevo besó a Draco—. Vamos, regresemos adentro. Me debes una copa de champán.

—Cierto —concedió Draco—. Más tarde, te compraré una botella entera. Un _buen _champán, no esa mierda barata que a ti te gusta comprar.

Harry consiguió contenerse de comentar acerca de eso, cogió a Draco de la mano —algo que nunca hacía— y comenzaron a caminar juntos por el largo pasillo de regreso al salón, abrigados por la certeza de que a partir de ese momento, las cosas iban a ser diferentes.

**Fin**


End file.
